The Prophesy
by Morganfae
Summary: DISCONTINUED! AU. 17 years ago there was a prophesy that one who bore the mark of the lion would be the one to end the dark reign of an Evil Emperor and Sorceress. SxR, and some other couplings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy or anything to do with it; unfortunately squarenix owns it not meL.**

**Please Note- This story is totally AU.**

**Prologue**

It was a new moon that night. No stars were visible in the night sky. To many these blind nights were to beware. No one dared to venture outside the comforts of their homes or walled villages. Nighttime was always dangerous in these hungry lands, but with no moon or guiding light venturing out was beyond putting oneself in danger. And so the land was quiet, except for one particular place.

Inside the great stonewalls of Vanderas, noises of chaos could be heard echoing out into the still darkness. A youthful woman of noble birth ran through the dimly lighted walls. Her face was ashen and tears of fear streaked down her delicate face. She clutched against her two precious bundles. One of the bundles stirred slightly as the woman came to halt at the end of the hallway. The woman let out a small cry when she saw the hall draw to an end and that she was trapped. Not too far away she could hear the sounds of dogs baying and men screaming. She knew the sounds were getting closer and soon she would have not choices left.

Backing against the wall she lifted the blankets the wrapped the small bundles. The woman gazed lovingly at the face of a small sleeping baby girl. She bent down and tenderly kissed the top of the small Childs head. "My precious Riona," The woman whispered warmly. She slowly looked down the second child, worry evident in her eyes. This was the babe boy and unlike the girl he was wide awake. The woman shook her head silently at look into the boys raging grey eyes. He had only cried once since he was born five day ago, and that was when his mother had died. It had been like he had sensed the loss of a mother he would never know.

His thoughts were cut sort however. The sound of the baying was close now. So close that the woman began to see the dog's shadows bouncing off the walls towards her. She also could easily hear the commanding voice of man. "Find the Lady and Loire's spawn!" The voice crackled like a whip. Silent tears ran down the woman porcelain face, she had risked her own life for child that was not even her own but it did not matter.

The woman clutched the two bundles closer to her chest as if to hide them from the approaching danger. The young girl let out a small cry, waking from her pleasant sleep. The woman however did not notice for a man of great statue and height stood before her. He smirked when the woman let out a small cry. "Lady Julia," He said, "You did not expect me not to find you here did you?"

The Lady Julia snarled backing against the wall. "Leave us fiend, you have no business in my father's keep."

The man's laughter resonated through the narrow stone walls. "Surely Julia you are not that foolish." He said full of amusement. "I am the emperor; I have business everywhere in my land, most of all here." His eyes sparkled as his gaze fell upon the two small children. "You have taken something I want, Lady Julia." He said almost longingly.

The lady hissed between her teeth. "No you cannot have him! I promised his mother that I would protect him to my last breath!" She yelled, surprising even herself for her courage.

The man shook his head. The lady could not tell if it was from amusement or sorrow. "Dear Girl, such a burden this already is. To kill the child is one matter but to kill my cousin's wife, well that is pity."

Her eyes went wide in horror. "Murder!" She screamed one last time before being cut down by the man's blade. Her body fell to the floor broken and lifeless.

"Such a pity." The man echoed back. He gaze drifted down to were the crumpled body lay. A child wails could be heard muffled underneath the corpse. Slowly the man pushed away the body uncovering the small forms that lay underneath. The young girl wailed her small fists clutched. The boy however laid still and calm, and for a slip second the man thought the child was already dead. The man stared down at the child meeting it gaze. The boy's tempest eyes stormed with cold hate. The man laughed. "So you know then." He raised his bloody blade above the male's small form. "And so it ends young one."

"Wait." Said a stern voice, halting the slaughter.

The man turned to see a small group of solders behind him. "What is it Edea?' He snarled impatiently.

A woman dressed fully in black stepped forward. "You cannot kill this child." She said calmly.

The man spun around to meet the woman's dark gaze. "You dare to stop me sorceress! What folly is this that you dare to tell me not to kill this child?" He raged, "Was it not you who told me that he would be my downfall?"

The stoic woman's face never flinched. "My lord has heeded my warning, but this warning does not succumb to the killing of the innocent." She spoke softly, "No, my dear emperor, this is not the way."

"What then, Edea?" The man growled.

For the first time the woman smiled. "Do what ever you wish with him; leave him here to starve for all I care but let him live."

The man's face paled considerably. "And what if I refuse this proposal."

The woman smiling face suddenly changed into a sneer. "Then the power of the sorceress will withdraw from you and your great empire shall fall with you." She shrieked.

The man's eyes went wide in rage. "You dare to threaten-."

"I dare nothing, but I do the necessary. It is a great wrong to anger a sorceress. Beware!"

She hissed, "Spare the boy or seal your own doom."

The emperor snorted angrily, but said nothing of the matter more. "And what of the girl?" He asked looking down to the wailing child on the floor.

The sorceress once again smiled. "Yes, the girl. Their fate is tied together as one." She whispered. "I will take her; I sense in her a great power." She turned and picked up the small howling child. "Hush child, your path is now set." She then turned and left the hall, not once looking back to the Emperor.

The Emperor growled Edea had much to explain. He looked to the boy, narrowing his eyes to slits. "Join your mother in the afterworld child, for if I ever cross paths with you again, nothing will stop my wrath." He smiled cruelly, leaving the child to starve or freeze, which ever happened to come first.

**Well that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it, review if you did so I can know wither or not to keep going! **


	2. A Damsel in Distress

Thank you everyone so much for reviewing! I can't tell you how surprised that I got so many reviews so far for my first story. Good news, I finally got the basics of the storyline all played out in my head and now its just a matter of writing it down. The eleventh was my last day of school so I should have more time to write now. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Note- All names of places roads, and such are all made up. None of them have anything to do with FF8. Sorry

WARNING- There is mild swearing in this chapter. Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or anything to do with it, I just own the Emperor, he's mine :-P!

**A Damsel in Distress**

_17 years later..._

The temperature was unusually cool for a late summers day. The sun shone lightly down from the clear sky giving a prediction that the day was to have good weather. It was the perfect day for all, but none could be seen enjoying it. Yesterday had been Midsummer's day and celebrations had lasted well through the night. Now however all had found their way back to their homes to claim a much named rest day. The festivities were now over and the lands were once again calm. There would be no work in the fields today, and no market. Today was to be spent in silence.

However not all had spent the night in singing and mirth. No, not even today did some claim a holiday. Out upon the Birckshire Forest path rode two such people. The first rider was a man of a good statue riding upon a black charger. The man was in some odd way different then most. Perhaps it was because he looked so cold against the steady warmth of the day. Maybe it was how he held himself so uncomfortable rigid upon his great mount. Or how he seemed to give off a essence of hidden power. Or even perhaps it was his cold tempest eyes that seemed to challenge the world around him. Whatever it may be, the man was different then most.

The second man was utterly diverse then the first rider. While the other man had looked calm and reserved that man seemed to boiling with intensity. Even sitting upon his small roan he seemed to be bouncing with vigor. His bright golden hair seemed to match his sunny temperament well. The odd thing about this little man however was the many different tribe-like tattoos that decorated his mirth filled face.

Both men however were similarly dressed. Both had the same practical looking leather gherkin and black pants. The first more somberly looking rider however wore a black fur lined cloak even in the warmth of the day. He also carried at his waist a long scabbard and sword. The second man did not appear to have any weapon at all. It was also obvious who the master and servant here were.

The ride had been long and the horses could not even hid there weariness as the trudged forward. The second man however showed no signs of his own fatigue. His own horse had greatly fallen behind but he paid no heed. Instead he kept up his good humor by entertaining himself with an off-key ballet.

"I once knew a little lass named Ann. Her hair was as white as sand. She called me her little lamb. But once she misunderstood me for her brother Sam. I never spoke with her again." He stopped abruptly. "Again... Hey Squall what rhythms with again?" He asked.

The first rider never turned even as he spoke. "Again rhythms with Zell if you don't shut up I will throttle you off your horse." He said without any emotion.

"But that doesn't rhythm with..." He stopped short, "Oh." Was all he said any further. The smaller man named Zell, slid back in his saddle. "Squall could we please stop at the next village?"

"No," Was the short reply.

The smaller man galloped his horse up to walk beside the charger. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I said so." Said 'Squall'.

Zell grumbled something under his breath in annoyance. "Well then, can we just stop for a little while?"

"No," Squall replied still with out any emotion. Zell was just about to press the matter further when he was silenced by an icy glare from the other.

Once again the two riders rode on in complete silence. Squall stormy eyes scanned the thick forest walls while Zell began to throw punches in the air. This however did not go on for Squall halted his horse. Zell being too busy plummeting his invisible enemy did not notice and 'accidentally' punched Squall in the back. Squall however did not seem to care for he was too far in concentration to have really noticed. Zell finally realizing they had stopped, gazed around the scenery trying to figure out why they had stopped.

"What is it?" He asked, still not understanding why Squall had just halted in the middle of the road. He hadn't known Squall long but he knew enough about him to know that Squall never did anything without a reason.

Squall's eye narrowed in skeptically. "I heard a scream." He said.

"Funny I heard nothing-..."

No sooner had Zell spoken then a angered cry echoed through the forest. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU BA$TARD$!" More loud voice could be heard following. Squall gripping the reins in hands sent his great mount galloping into the underbrush of the forest. Zell brimming with excitement yelled to his horse ride, kicking hard into its ribs. The small roan however did not 'ride' instead bucked its small rider off unto the ground.

Squall rode fast into the forest heading towards the source of all the commotion. It didn't take for the black charger to come crashing down out of the undergrowth to a small clearing. Unsheathing his sword he halted his horse to the scene in front of them. Many different men, probably farmers, were tying up what seemed to be a woman. Squall could not get a good look at her for the man blocked her from his view. For a while the men did not see Squall, or that in his hand he held a sword. Instead they were to busy trying to restrain a thrashing and biting woman. One man who was kicked in the face for his third consecutive time, began to lose his patience.

"I swear I will kill you myself witch, if you will not be still!" He yelled.

The woman however did not stop her struggle, instead she seemed struggle even more. Squall having seem quite enough of this reared up his horse in annoyance. The man hearing the animals war like cry turned to see the armed man. Some of the men's eye went wide in fear, others tried to look unafraid.

One of the braver of the mob glared up at Squall. "This is no business of your stranger." He said, "This concerns us and the witch, no others." Squall's raging eyes met with the farmer's, his expression never changed. Fear flooded through the mans face. He slowly back away from Squall's gaze. "I beg your pardon sir, but this maid is a witch and a witch has to dealt with." The mob mumbled in agreement.

Squall had not said anything until now. "You call her a witch." He stated, "Well what is the evidence that proves this allegation?" His cold voice cut through the mob like a knife.

The farmer that had spoken before once again voiced the mob thoughts. "Yesterday was midsummer's day, it was a full moon last night. My family and I saw her dancing under the damned moon summoning up evil." A murmur went through the mob like wild fire. The farmer feeding off of it began to speak again. "And she has been seen cursing the well water and not a fortnight ago she cursed my friends Kells fertile field into dust."

The woman who had kept silent since Squalls dramatic entrance, began to hiss in fury. "You stupid Lout, I was never near those fields! And you fully well know that drought dried up those fields." She spat, "This has nothing to do with me being a so-called witch, this just has to do with you wanting my parents lands!"

The farmer whipped around in the direction of the woman. "Be silent, witch!" He hissed.

Squall having heard enough of this quarrel jumped down from his mount, sword still in hand. "I believe there has been a mistake here." He said almost silently, "Fear of the Sorceress has twisted the world into chaos. And some use this fear as a way to their own means." He narrowed his eyes threatening. "I think you should leave now."

The mob faltered slightly but the loud-mouthed farmer did not. "As I said before this is none of your business stranger."

Squall flexed his hand. "I don't think you understand who I am." He stated, "I am Sir Squall Leonheart, Knight of the great Emperor himself, and you not heeding my command is punishable by death. I would consider that before you say anything else."

Squall had made his point just by saying the words 'Knight' and 'Emperor', the rest was not necessary. The mob scattered like mice, even the insolent farmer vanished like dust to the wind. Squall stood there smirking slightly though many would never have noticed. He turned to sheath his sword when his eyes fell upon the 'woman'. She just stood there, her soft almond-colored eyes staring softly into his. For a brief moment he thought his heart had stop beating as he gazed at the angelic beauty. Her soft raven hair whipped around her a breeze shifted through the air.

"Thank you." She said smiling, "My name is Riona."

From behind him, Squall heard the trampling of the underbrush. He turned to see a bruised but smiling Zell, leading his small horse forth. His smile broadened as he looked at Riona. "What did I miss?" He asked

**End of Chapter One**

Well that's the second installment.. I hope you liked it, review if you did so I know to keep writing. BTW I hope this was easier to read.


	3. A History Lesson

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just haven't had the time or motivation to do so. I was just looking at one of my friends stories she wrote when I thought about this one. I thought it for a while and I decided to keep writing. BTW I would like to mention that I know my grammar is not the best, is someone could please help me with it I would be most grateful. I hope you like this next chapter!

Note- Just so you know this is more of a chapter that explains the history of the Emperor and such, just so you get a feel of what's going on. In the next chapter I will go back to the story. I hope you notice that I used name of places from the actually game this time, Yay! Also this story takes place in a era sort of like the dark and medieval ages combined.

Disclaimer- I still don't own Final Fantasy 8 (though I wish I did) and even if people decided to sue all they would get was a lousy 20 dollar bill that was meant to be used as lunch money.

**A History Lesson**

The mighty Hyne shines kindly down on the lands of Galbadia, or so people say. It was hard believe that at one time it had been nothing but a small kingdom, but now was the very heart of the Empire. It was also even harder to believe that only thirty-five ago, this small yet prosperous land had been torn apart from war. Like many of its sister kingdoms, it was on the brink of total chaos that if not calmed would break the tiny thread that held the warring nation together. Those long years were known as the Dark Days, when brother fought against brother. Those were the days that no one was safe against the ravages of war.

Many moons came to pass before the warring nations came to cease fire. Their leaders met in secret, and tried to find an end to the constant carnage of their people. While they disagreed on many matters, there was one fear that they all held in common, Esthar. Esthar was a vast kingdom to the east that was progressing rapidly, but while this made the kingdom wary, it was nothing compared to the great fear of the Sorceress Adel. The Sorceress was always feared above all in the world of men, for her malice and power to do evil was legendary, leading back to the days of Centra. Adel was powerful and had taken control of Esthar easily with little resistance, but there were those who wished to see her dead. Together the warring kingdom formed an alliance, one the stood for only one ideal, to kill the Sorceress.

And so they waged war against Adel and Esthar, never thinking of the repercussions. The war lasted ten long years, but in the end the Alliance overthrew the Sorceress and Esthar was liberated. Esthar soon after joined the Alliance and the great kingdoms were ready to accept the coming years of what they thought would be peace; peace however was further then the had thought.

One of the great Generals of Galbadia, had tasted the power; and longed for it. In his journeys through the world he had stumbled upon a strange woman, she had told him that he could have what he sought and more, if he was willing to pay a price when the time came. He accepted the deal, and asked who the woman was. She answered simply, 'I am called Edea, and with my help all that you desire with be yours for I am sorceress.' Startled but not afraid he knew the power he wished was now in his grasp.

A shrewd man, he manipulated the court and grew ever so popular in the ranks of soldiers. He waited patiently gathering his forces until the right time, and the time did come on a foggy spring night. He killed the Galbania king and queen while the slept, and threw the small newborn prince into the icy cold river that had not yet warmed from winter. He had took control of Galbania over night, but his lust for power did not end there. No his conquest would not end until he had control of all of Galbania's sister kingdoms.

War yet again ravaged the continent, the treaties were broken and all had fallen into chaos once again. In only a short year the general aided by Edea had conquered all of the continent and had killed all of his enemies. He went from a general to an Emperor in the span of a year. He began his rule over his empire, and held an iron fist over the citizens. Anger and hate was laced thick through the small town's and cities, but no one dared to revolt for the fear of the Sorceress and her evil. Life seemed set for the Emperor, for none could threaten him, at least that was what he had thought.

There was a prophesy that told of the Emperors downfall, a man who bore the mark of the lion would cleave the golden thrown in two chasing away the dark shadow of the Emperor and bestow peace to the land. The Emperor for the first time was afraid, he consulted Edea and told her of his worries. She told him that the child would be born on the next full moon to the mother that would die in birth. He waited while the moon waxed until it was full. A noble by the name of Raine had gone into labor that night, and had suddenly died afterwards. The child had been a boy, with a small birth mark shaped like a lion on his shoulder.

Julia, who had been a friend to Raine knew of the prophesy. She took the newborn and her own baby daughter and ran away seeking refuge away from Galbadia and the Emperor. She however did not get far through the Empire before she was caught by the Emperor and a small band of his army. Julia died that night trying to protect the boy, but what happened after however is still unknown. The child was said to have been killed, for the Emperor claimed that day to be holiday. And so the years passed and still the Emperor ruled on and the people of the empire go unheeded. The hope of the prophesy is dead, but one dark rider may renew that hope.

**End of Chapter Two**

Mwahaha, well there it is, I hope you get a feel for what happened and what going on. and tell me what you think, so I can know if its worth writing!


	4. Authors Note

I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in a very long time but this year has not been very good so far. I have had a lot of problems this year with dealing with illness and too much work. I have type 1 diabetes which I have been trying to keep under-wraps while juggling with keeping up in my classes and other responsibilities. Again I am sorry and I really want to keep up with this story but I seem to have no free time for myself. And even once I do find or some how make the time I still need to find a Beta to correct my work. So in other wards I'm running behind in a lot of things right now, so please don't be upset, I will get back to my story as soon as possible.

Thank you :)


End file.
